Japanese patent publication No. 28223/1984 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,859) describes a composition comprising a polyester and a modified polyolefin wherein the polyester forms a matrix phase and the modified polyolefin forms a domain phase. Further, Japanese patent publication No. 54058/1982 describes a composition wherein a modified polyolefin is incorporated into a polyester in a weight ratio of modified polyolefin to polyester of from 1:10 to 4:1. Furthermore, Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 203546/1982 describes a metal product coated with a resin composition comprising a polyolefin which may be modified and a polyester which may be amorphous.
On the other hand, there have been proposed compositions having a silane coupling agent incorporated therein. Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 253536/1985 describes a sandwich steel plate for damping wherein a viscoelastic material which may contain a filler treated with a silane coupling agent is used to form an intermediate layer. Further, Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 31838/1980 describes a sandwich steel plate wherein a molten mixture of a polyolefin, a silane coupling agent, a filler and a radical generator is used to form an intermediate layer.
Among the prior arts described above, an object of the polyester composition disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 28223/1984 is to improve the impact characteristics of the polyester. The matrix and domain phases are different from those of an amorphous polyester composition according to the present invention. Naturally, Japanese patent publication No. 28223/1984 discloses only crystalline polyesters. Further, it does not describe the incorporation of a silane coupling agent. Furthermore, it does not describe nor suggest the adhesion to different materials such as metal and damping performance at all.
Further, an object of the polyester composition disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 54058/1982 is to improve their impact characteristics. Accordingly, all of the polyesters disclosed are crystalline. Similar to Japanese patent publication No. 28223/1984 described above, Japanese patent publication No. 54058/1982 does not suggest the incorporation of a silane coupling agent, the adhesion to different materials and damping performance. Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 203546/1982 does not describe the incorporation of a silane coupling agent in polyester compositions. It does not suggest their damping performance.
Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 253536/1985 does not describe amorphous polyesters and modified low crystalline polyolefins. Further, a silane coupling agent is used to improve the dispersibility in incorporating a filler into a composition, and Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 253536/1985 does not suggest that the silane coupling agent is used alone. Furthermore, both the filler and the coupling agent are incorporated in large amounts.
In the polyolefin composition disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 31838/1980, the presence of the filler is essential. Further, as can be seen from the composition, the silane coupling agent is used to graft it to a base polyolefin to modify the polyolefin. Of course, Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 31838/1980 suggests neither amorphous polyesters nor modified low crystalline polyolefins.
The prior art compositions described above are not entirely satisfactory with respects to adhesion properties to different materials, and damping performance, particularly at a high temperature region.